


No Air

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Breathplay, Community: bdsm_fandom, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Waterbondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nate is overwhelmed by a lingering fear he can't overcome, it affects his relationship with Brad. Always one to give Nate what he needs, Brad devises a way to use waterbondage to help Nate face and conquer his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Air

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to hab318princess for the generous beta.
> 
> Thank you to ladytiferet for the artwork; it's beautiful, as always. [Her artwork masterpost is here.](http://ladytiferet.livejournal.com/19488.html)

[   
](http://s664.photobucket.com/albums/vv10/kahtyasofia/No%20Air/?action=view&current=NoAirSmall.jpg)

**  
**

**[  
](http://s664.photobucket.com/albums/vv10/kahtyasofia/No%20Air/?action=view&current=ch1.jpg)**

**  
**

When Nate told Brad he’d been invited to appear as a panelist on Real Time With Bill Maher, Brad had threatened to leave him if he accepted. Then Nate had told him that Morris Doyle, the tea-bag-party-dicksuck of a radio talk show host that gave the Republican Party a bad name, would also be a panelist. Brad had been so excited at the prospect of Nate taking Doyle down several pegs, he’d offered to accompany him to the taping. He hadn’t meant it, of course. Nate refused to accept that minor detail though.

This was how Brad came to be standing in the wings, watching Nate’s verbal tag-team match. Nate apparently shared the views of another panelist, a woman whose mental acuity matched his own. And that was saying something. Together, they took turns shredding the ignorant, narrow-minded fear mongers who made up the rest of the panel.

Brad could tell by Maher’s expression that the entire thing made for great television. Nate was fucking gorgeous after all, in addition to being one of the most brilliant minds of their generation. Brad had to take deep breaths to will away his hard-on. He loved watching Nate arguing a point he felt passionately about. It never ceased to turn Brad on.

Because he was watching so closely, Brad knew the moment the energy in the studio shifted. Doyle sat directly opposite Nate. It was obvious that his hostility toward Nate was growing with each argument he lost to him. Brad watched Nate sit forward in his chair, looking almost as though he was curled over the stock of his M16. His face was slightly flushed and his eyes were luminous. He was in his element and Brad found it sexy. He emphasized his points by gesturing with his elegant hands; hands Brad couldn’t wait to have wrapped around his own cock.

Tensions in the studio were rising. Maher was throwing fuel on the fire, in the name of good television, Brad was sure. Doyle was red-faced and nearly shouting at Nate. It was going to get personal. Brad knew Nate wouldn’t be the one to fire the first shot but he would be the one to win the fucking battle.

Doyle was incensed about the repeal of DADT. Nate could argue in support of the repeal like no one else Brad could think of. Doyle turned the course of the debate toward Nate’s own service and Brad knew what was coming. He knew what Doyle would use to launch his personal attack on Nate’s character, but Brad also knew Nate was ready for him.

Brad held his breath, his muscles tensing in anticipation of the word he _knew_ Doyle was going to spit in Nate’s direction. _Faggot_.

The word, when it was spoken, doubled Brad over like a punch to the gut. _Coward._

Not since Griego had shot off his mouth in Iraq, had anyone had the poor judgment to call Nate Fick a coward. Brad reacted much the same way now as he had back then; his fingers itched to wrap around his Ka-Bar and find its way to Doyle’s throat.

The only indication of Nate’s surprise was the two heartbeat pause that Brad was sure only he noticed. Nate adroitly defended his service record and deftly turned the tables on Doyle, who had left the Army after failing to make Captain, yet again. Nate had seen combat, Doyle hadn’t. Nate had danced on .556 rounds in a kill zone to save his platoon. What had Doyle done?

“I’ll tell you what I didn’t do,” Doyle raged. “I _didn’t_ violate the United States Code of Military Justice by engaging in sodomy, fraternizing with a man in my direct chain of command, and manipulating him into engaging in an inappropriate sexual relationship.”

“It is on record that Gunnery Sergeant Colbert, then Staff Sergeant Colbert, initiated contact between the two of us _after_ my discharge was official and complete,” Nate immediately countered. “There was no fraternization and in no way did I utilize my rank to circumvent Sgt. Colbert’s consent in any way.” Nate paused and chuckled, glancing at the other panelists. “He’s standing in the wings right now and I dare anyone to assert that Brad has _ever_ been coerced into doing anything he didn’t want to do.”

Damn fucking right. Brad resented Doyle’s accusation. It was an insult to Brad and it offended his warrior spirit that anyone would think that he _could_ be coerced.

Seduced? Definitely. Coerced? No fucking way.

“You turned an honorable Marine into a sodomite in violation of the USCMJ,” Doyle hissed, stabbing a finger in Nate’s direction.

“You can’t prove sodomy unless you have hidden inside Sgt. Colbert’s bedroom in order to spy on him,” Nate snapped. “And if you _have_ spied on Sgt. Colbert in his bedroom, I really have to question your credibility to address this issue considering you would have had to be _in the closet_.”

Brad smiled at that. Nate had good affect on target when he wanted to.

Doyle sputtered. He finally got around to using the _faggot_ insult and Maher intervened. It was too late, though. Nate had scored a direct hit and it was all over but the wrap up. Brad had never been so proud or so impressed.

When the cameras stopped rolling, Nate stood up and stripped off his microphone. A crewmember was trying to assist him but he brushed away all hands. Maher was attempting to engage Nate but was being ignored.

When Nate looked up, Brad saw barely contained rage ghosting across his features. He had no idea why Nate’s reaction was so extreme, it was nothing he hadn’t experienced before and nothing he hadn’t been prepared for.

Nate left the set without a backward glance, ignoring Maher’s calls for him to wait. Nate pushed through the curtains into the wings where Brad had watched the taping. He wanted to ask what had Nate so angry, what had happened that Brad hadn’t seen? The look on Nate’s face stilled Brad’s tongue.

Instead, when Nate grabbed his arm in a bruising grip and turned him around, Brad went without resistance. He allowed himself to be steered through the studio to the green room where Nate snatched up their coats. He dragged Brad from the room without a word to any of the staff who had treated them both so well. It was a breach in manners completely unlike Nate.

Brad stayed right on Nate’s six as he barreled through the exit door, glancing around for the town car that had brought them to the studio and was supposed to return them to their hotel. Brad saw their driver at the same time Nate did, so he managed to stay on his heels.

There was a protocol for exiting the taping and Nate was jumping the line. They were supposed to exit the studio fourth and step right into their car. Apparently Nate was too enraged, or offended, to observe protocol. Brad knew better than to question.

Luckily, their driver saw them coming and leapt to open the rear door. He wisely said nothing to Nate but looked at Brad with wide eyes. Brad gave a subtle shake of his head in warning before sliding into the back seat next to Nate.

Brad could feel Nate vibrating with anger. His jaw was clenched, his hands fisted and the leg pressed against Brad’s thigh bounced violently. Brad knew Nate would discuss it when he was ready. He just wondered what there was he could say to ease Nate’s agitation and calm him down enough to be willing to talk.

Tentatively, Brad reached out and placed his hand on Nate’s thigh. Immediately, the bouncing stopped. He ran his palm along the still-tense muscle.

Brad leaned in toward Nate and kept his voice low. “I don’t know what happened to piss you off because, from where I was standing, you kicked ass. I’m proud of you, if it helps.”

Nate nodded stiffly, looking straight ahead. Brad wished he’d make eye contact at least. After several long moments, Nate placed his hand over Brad’s. In answer, Brad turned his hand palm up and twined their fingers. Nate gripped his hand hard but still didn’t look at Brad.

When they arrived at the hotel, Nate led the way to their room in complete silence. Anger was still rolling off of him in waves. Brad had never seen Nate like this and it left him feeling unsettled. He didn’t like feeling unsettled.

Inside the room, Brad unbuttoned his suit coat but didn’t remove it. He noticed Nate hadn’t stripped out his jacket like he usually did when they returned to their room. It was out of character so Brad settled in to gather more intel.

He stood quietly in a corner of the room and watched Nate cross to the mini bar. Brad watched him withdraw several of the small bottles of Jack Daniels. He was used to seeing Nate drink alcohol. They both partook frequently. However, he’d never seen Nate serve himself more than one at a time. Nate never ordered doubles. Brad was slightly relieved when Nate added Coke to the glass, even if it was barely a splash.

Quietly, Brad poured himself a glass of the nice single-malt he found in the bar. He leaned against the dresser and watched Nate closely.

Brad ached to cross to where he stood and run his hands over Nate’s rigid back. He couldn’t see Nate’s face, not even his reflection in the window. Nate didn’t move, save for lifting the half-empty glass to his lips, as he stared out the window at the city below. Brad was relieved the window didn’t open. For once he was grateful they hadn’t been able to get a room with a balcony. He knew it was irrational, Nate wasn’t despondent, but this was behavior Brad had never seen before. He needed to _do_ something, he just had no idea what.

The silence dragged on and Brad’s nerves felt stretched to breaking. As a Recon Marine, patience was second nature. Brad just couldn’t stay in the room with Nate this enraged and this silent. He didn’t think he was the cause of Nate’s anger but at this point, he wasn’t sure of a goddamn thing.

Brad tossed back the last of his scotch and headed for the door. “I’ll be in the hotel bar,” he said quietly, reaching for the handle. “Come and find me if you want to talk. If, in a couple of hours, you haven’t surfaced, I’ll be sure to be quiet when I come to bed.”

Nate’s answering snort was downright hostile. “Can’t stand to be in the same room with me?”

Brad stopped short of the door, his own anger flaring hotly. “What in the fuck do you mean by that?”

Nate turned to face him finally, his expression darker than Brad had ever seen. “We just got here and you’re going out to a bar to get drunk. There’s booze here in the room and still you can’t wait to get the fuck out of here and away from me.”

Nate didn’t pick fights so he had to be serious. Brad took several steps forward before he realized what he was doing and stopped. “You dragged me out of that fucking studio like it was on fire but won’t tell me what has you so pissed off,” Brad’s voice rose in volume and he struggled not to shout. “You haven’t said a fucking word since we got back here, Nate. Why would I think you want to be around me right now?”

“What the fuck do you want me to say, Brad?” Nate did shout, shocking Brad to his core. “I got called out publicly as a coward.”

Brad only just stopped himself from laughing. He might consider it absurd but obviously Nate had been deeply affected by the earlier accusation.

“You’re not a coward, Nate,” Brad said carefully, struggling to keep his voice quiet and steady. “You proved that when you came to your own defense earlier. It was a bullshit accusation; a smokescreen.”

“Just because the accusation was made by an ignorant, narrow-minded, judgmental, hypocritical asshole doesn’t make it any less true, Brad.” Nate’s expression shifted and the anger fell away for a moment, leaving pain and self-doubt in its place. Then the anger was back as fast as it had fled.

“It’s _not_ true,” Brad said with all the conviction he’d felt when he’d realized Nate was a leader he’d follow anywhere. “I know it’s not true.” His heart slammed against his chest as he waited to see what effect is words had had.

Nate swallowed down the last of his drink. He glanced around and Brad feared he was contemplating a refill.

“Yeah, well, I _am_ a coward and I’m fucking sick of being ashamed,” Nate’s voice was quiet and morose. It sent a chill racing down Brad’s spine.

He had no words. Brad stared hard at Nate, searching for some sign that he wasn’t serious. There was none. “All the shit you’ve been through, the crap you withstood Schwetje and Griego throwing at you, and you’re going to fucking cave when an ignorant, fat prick calls you a name?”

Nate snorted derisively, setting his empty glass on a nearby table with a loud clunk. “I’m tired of defending myself, of defending us, when I know deep down I’m a scared fucking child.”

Brad threw up his hands in frustration. “For a smart man you’re pretty fucking stupid sometimes. What’s the goddamn definition of bravery? It’s doing what you know has to be done in spite of the fact you’re afraid.”

“What the fuck do you know?” Nate nearly shouted. It was a reaction so unlike Nate, Brad didn’t know how to respond. “You climbed a mountain on a broken ankle. You keep your shit together while taking heavy enemy fire. There isn’t a fucking thing that you’re afraid of.”

Brad’s heart was in his throat. Each time he strapped on his gear and dove, he feared the moment he would open his eyes underwater, feared he’d never make it to the surface again. Brad was scared, every day, that Nate was going to wake up and realize there was something better out there. How could Nate think Brad didn’t have anything to be afraid of?

“I understand more than you know,” he snapped. “What I _don’t_ understand is why you’re standing here crying to me like a bitch. If you’re afraid of something, man the fuck up, Nate, and face it.”

Nate’s laugh was devoid of humor. “What? Are you gonna throw me into the pool and pull me out when I panic? You’d never want to fuck me again after that.”

“Christ, now you’re just being ridiculous,” Brad hissed, clenching his jaw on his last word.

“Am I?” Nate challenged, actually shoving Brad’s chest with the palm of one hand.

“Be careful,” Brad said, dropping his voice meaningfully. Nate should know better than to challenge Brad physically.

“Or what?” Nate demanded, anger radiating from his entire body, his face flushed. “You really do think I’m a fucking pussy, don’t you?”

“I never said that,” Brad nearly shouted. “I know I never said it because I don’t believe it. If you face up to what you’re afraid of, you can do it. I know this about you.”

“I’m tired of facing it,” Nate was yelling now. “I’ve fucking faced up to the fact that I’m afraid of being trapped underwater. I’m tired of having the fucking fear, Brad. Why can’t you understand that?”

Brad was stunned when Nate put both palms on his chest and shoved. Blood roared in his ears as Brad stumbled backward a few steps and fisted his hands at his sides to keep from retaliating. He reminded himself that this was Nate.

“You really don’t want to be touching me like that,” Brad cautioned. “And I do understand. You know I do.”

Nate stepped forward and shoved Brad again. Brad gave ground again, but not as much this time. He sucked a deep breath in through his clenched teeth. He had to figure out how to keep this from getting out of control.

“You really do think I’m a fucking pussy, otherwise you wouldn’t be afraid to fight back,” Nate’s tone was mocking.

“You’re picking the wrong fight, Nate,” Brad said warningly. “You’re mad at yourself and taking it out on me.” Fuck. He needed Nate to back down so Brad could figure out how to fix this.

“I’m mad at you ‘cause you won’t treat me like a man.” Nate stepped closer as he said this, hands raised to shove at Brad again.

Brad’s fight or flight response was well and truly honed and always heavily weighted on the side of fight. Logically, he knew this was Nate and that Nate was behaving out of character. Something in Brad’s brain no longer cared.

His right hand shot out and twisted Nate’s left into a painful thumb-lock. At the same time, his left hand wrapped around Nate’s throat, above the collar of his shirt.

Nate’s reaction was sudden but it wasn’t the one Brad expected. He felt Nate’s free hand wrap around the wrist at his throat. Brad shifted his weight, ready for Nate’s knees to give, in response to the pain of the thumb-lock. Brad was stunned to find himself bearing almost all of Nate’s weight to the floor, his legs seemingly giving out completely.

They were kneeling face-to-face on the floor of the hotel room. Brad released Nate’s thumb and felt it wrap around the wrist of the hand he was shocked to realize was still clasping Nate’s throat. He relaxed his fingers, ready to release Nate, when he noticed Nate’s expression.

All traces of Nate’s anger were gone. His eyes were open wide and shining brightly, his pupils dilated fully. Nate’s mouth hung slack, his lips wet and red. He was looking right at Brad, his expression familiar. Brad knew that if he looked down, he’d see that Nate’s dick was hard.

Brad was choking Nate and Nate was fucking _turned on_.

He wrapped his free hand around the back of Nate’s head to steady him. Brad relaxed his grip on Nate’s throat slightly. He watched as Nate’s eyes grew heavy-lidded as he sucked in a deep, shuddering breath.

Christ, but this was fucked up.

He watched as Nate got his breath back, his chest heaving with each inhalation. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Brad asked, his voice rough and just above a whisper.

“I didn’t know,” Nate said, his own voice as raw as Brad’s.

“I don’t get it,” Brad said, starting to loosen Nate’s tie, “how can this turn you on if you’re afraid of not being able to breathe?”

“I know you won’t let it get that far,” Nate replied, his expression reflecting Brad’s own surprise.

No, Brad wouldn’t let it get that far. Nate’s utter faith left him feeling like he’d been kicked in the gut. His own breath caught in his chest as a thought occurred to him. Brad wondered if he could use this to help Nate conquer the fear that had provoked this fight in the first place.

His fingers fumbled with the top buttons of Nate’s shirt until he had a clear view of his collar bones and the base of his throat. He’d have to do this carefully.

Brad rose up on one knee, bracing himself by placing his other foot flat. He drew Nate’s body close, cradling him, feeling Nate’s erection press against his thigh. Brad loomed over Nate, forcing him to tilt his head back awkwardly to maintain eye contact. He pressed one hand to the back of Nate’s skull and slid the fingers of his other hand around the base of Nate’s throat.

He lowered his head and kissed Nate, licking into his mouth without sealing their lips. “Are you sure?” he murmured between kisses.

“Yes. Fuck yes,” Nate whispered as he slid his hands beneath Brad’s jacket and fisted his shirt.

“What’s your safeword?” he demanded, pulling back to meet Nate’s eyes.

“Crimson,” Nate replied hoarsely.

“Crimson,” Brad replied, promising himself he’d ask about that later. “If for some reason you can’t say your safeword, tap against me quickly three times. How copy?”

“Solid,” Nate replied, slapping his palm sharply against Brad’s ribs three times.

“Ready,” Brad ordered. It wasn’t a question.

Nate inhaled. Brad closed his fingers against the soft structures of Nate’s throat. He pressed cautiously, compressing blood vessels and restricting Nate’s airflow. He was careful not to leave marks that would show above Nate’s collars. He also couldn’t risk crushing any vital structures. Brad watched as Nate’s eyelids drooped and his mouth fell open. He felt Nate begin to rub his cock against Brad’s thigh. He watched Nate’s face turn from a light shade of pink to a deep red. Brad’s own dick was fully hard and pressing painfully against his trousers.

Brad felt Nate’s muscles relax slightly, his body begin to sag. He relaxed his grip on Nate’s throat and his cock twitched at the sound of Nate dragging in a loud, deep breath. Brad held Nate against him and felt him shudder with each inhalation. The color receded from Nate’s face, except for where it decorated his cheekbones.

Brad licked at Nate’s dry lips. “Good?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Nate groaned.

“Can you get off like this?” he asked, liking the idea of feeling Nate come against his thigh, hot spunk staining his trousers and leaking onto Brad’s.

“I think so,” Nate answered. “But … want you to touch me.”

Brad could only nod his response. He lifted his eyebrows and Nate understood the order. He took a deep breath. Brad clamped his fingers around Nate’s throat.

This time, when Nate’s eyes fluttered closed and his muscles went lax, Brad carefully eased him to the floor. He laid Nate on his side then rolled him gently onto his back, all the while restricting his breath. When Nate’s hands fell limply to the floor, Brad relaxed his grip.

Nate took a deep breath and moaned on his exhale.

“Nate,” Brad said loudly, waiting for Nate’s eyes to focus on him. “Nate, do you know where you are?”

“Hotel,” Nate replied. It sounded slurred but the answer was prompt.

“What city are we in?” he pressed.

“Los Angeles,” Nate was definitely slurring but he was sufficiently alert.

Brad reached for Nate’s belt. “You wanna keep going?”

“Want you to touch me,” Nate replied, his hands running over Brad’s ribs.

He unfastened Nate’s belt and somehow got the fly of his trousers open. Brad shoved Nate’s briefs down and tucked the elastic under his balls. It left Nate’s cock on display, as it lay blood-red and weeping against his belly.

Brad was suddenly struck by the contrast in their appearance. He’d never managed to take off his suit coat and his tie. Beneath him, Nate lay sprawled with his clothing open and shoved aside so that he was on full display for Brad, completely vulnerable to his touch.

Kneeling up over Nate’s supine body, Brad pressed his hand to Nate’s mouth. “Lick it,” he ordered.

Nate obeyed. He ran his tongue repeatedly over Brad’s palm, wetting it with his spit. Brad lowered his hand and wrapped it around Nate’s cock. He smiled when Nate hissed and pressed his hips upward. Brad stroked him slowly several times before closing his other hand around Nate’s throat once again.

Nate arched up into Brad’s hand. Brad watched Nate’s mouth fall open, his eyes shut and his face flushed. Nate’s hands fell away from Brad’s arm and his fingers dug into the carpet beneath him. Brad gripped Nate’s cock hard. He squeezed his way up the shaft and dragged his thumb over the head. Nate fucked his hips upward. Brad watched his face closely, amazed that Nate could look so fucking turned on as he struggled to breathe.

Nate’s thrusts slowed slightly and Brad released his throat, moving to rest his hand on Nate’s chest. He felt Nate’s chest heave with each breath. Brad stroked him faster and Nate’s hips sped up to match Brad’s pace. He felt Nate shudder beneath his hands and he was amazed. Given what had started this entire encounter, Brad would have thought Nate would be panicking at not being able to breathe. Instead, he was close to coming. Brad didn’t think he trusted anyone enough to let his kind of thing be done to him.

Except Nate. He trusted Nate this much.

A sudden thought struck Brad. Maybe Nate wasn’t like Brad after all. What if it wasn’t the inability to breathe but the water itself?

Brad leaned over Nate and forced eye contact. “You’re gonna come this time,” he ordered. “When I release you this time, you’re gonna come.”

Nate nodded his compliance.

Brad stroked Nate’s cock with intent. He focused his attention on the head, just like he knew Nate liked. He was going to drag Nate over quickly, whether he wanted to go quickly or not. Nate fucked himself into Brad’s hand. He wrapped his own hands around Brad’s arm where it met his throat. Brad watched him struggle to breathe even as Nate battled to reach the edge of his orgasm.

He watched Nate’s eyes glaze slightly. He loved the way Nate’s mouth hung slack with each slight gasp. Brad felt Nate’s hips falter and press up hard into his hand. He watched Nate’s mouth move slightly, as if trying to form words.

Brad released Nate’s throat. “Come for me, Nate. Do it now.”

Nate sucked in one deep, shuddering breath and released a sob. “Oh, fuuuuck,” he keened, his entire body vibrating violently as Brad continued to stroke him. His chest heaved with each gasp for air.

Brad felt Nate’s cock pulse in his hand. He was vaguely aware of Nate’s come sliding hotly over his fingers. He stroked Nate through his orgasm, milking his cock of every drop of come he could get.

“Okay,” Nate gasped, his hold on Brad’s arm tightening.

Releasing Nate’s spent cock, Brad sat back on his heels and took in the sight before him. Nate lay sprawled on the carpet like he was broken. Brad wiped his hand on Nate’s soiled trousers, cleaning off the come. With his shirt up around his chest, his softening cock hanging out of his trousers and the come stains on all of his clothing, Nate looked wrecked.

Brad’s mind was suddenly swamped with ideas of how to use this newfound knowledge. Even as he watched Nate in amazement, his own cock aching to be freed and stroked, Brad saw Nate begin to withdraw.

“Shit,” Nate muttered, running a shaky hand through his hair and turning his face from Brad.

Brad slid down next to Nate’s body and placed a hand on his cheek. He forced a resisting Nate to turn and face him. “Look at me, Nate,” he said gently. “Hey, Nate, look at me.”

Nate finally acquiesced but his eyes roamed over all of Brad’s face, not quite meeting his eyes. Brad didn’t know what words would comfort Nate, keep him from finalizing his emotional retreat, so he did what he did best; he took action instead. Lowering his head, Brad kissed Nate.

Brad pulled back and waited for Nate to meet his gaze. “You enjoyed that,” he stated.

Nate glanced away and didn’t answer.

“Nate, you came harder than I’ve felt you do in a long time,” Brad sighed. “ _I_ enjoyed _that_.”

Nate snorted a laugh and something in Brad’s chest loosened. “I didn’t see that coming,” Nate said quietly.

“Well now that I’m aware of it I’m using it to my advantage,” Brad said with a chuckle, nuzzling Nate’s temple. When he shifted, Brad’s cock pressed lightly against Nate’s hip and he had to suppress a moan. Once he had Nate in bed and squared away, he’d slip into the bathroom and take care of it himself.

“What’s that?” Nate asked with a knowing smile, pressing himself closer to Brad and rubbing slightly against his erection.

“That is entirely your fault,” Brad answered, rolling away slightly.

“Then I should probably do something about it.” Nate reached for Brad’s fly, his hands still obviously trembling.

Brad pulled away. “I think you should deal with your own shit, first. As much as I would enjoy coming all over you, I don’t intend to let you hide behind a couple of outstanding orgasms.”

Nate’s expression darkened and his brow furrowed. Again, he wasn’t meeting Brad’s eyes. “I’m really tired of being afraid of something so simple. I can sprint through a kill zone to save my men but I can’t handle being in deep water.”

Brad’s banked anger threatened to flare back to life. “You trust me to strangle you with my bare hands during sex but you don’t trust me with your greatest fear?”

“Fuck. When you put it that way it sounds ridiculous.”

Brad let the silence settle over them for a time. Nate was a smart guy. Brad had confidence he understood what Brad needed him to.

“I’m sorry,” Nate finally said, once again looking Brad in the eye. “I’m sorry I picked the fight.”

“I’ll help you work on that,” Brad said, watching Nate closely and gauging his reaction.

“How do you propose to do that?”

“I’ll work it out.”

Nate stared hard at Brad, as if assessing him. “I’m sure you will. Okay. When you sort it out we’ll give it a try.”

To seal the deal, Brad kissed Nate once more. He felt Nate’s hand at his fly again, starting to rub against his straining erection. He grabbed Nate’s wrist and stilled his movements. Something told him he couldn’t let Nate assert himself yet. Once Nate submitted, Brad had to relinquish power back to him or Nate would always be trying to battle him for control. He was a bad ass Marine warrior after all.

Brad grabbed both of Nate’s wrists in a bruising grip. He knelt up and pressed them to the carpet, just above Nate’s head. “Stay just like that until I tell you to move.”

Nate’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared but he didn’t argue.

Brad shoved up Nate’s soiled shirt and bunched it under his arms. Making sure Nate was watching, Brad opened his own fly and freed his aching cock. Without looking away from Nate’s face, he spit into his own palm and wrapped it around his erection.

“You’re already filthy, covered in your own come. What’s a little more?”

Brad slid the fingers of his free hand into Nate’s mouth. He stroked himself quickly, focusing on the head to get himself off as fast as possible. He watched Nate mouth at his fingers, felt his tongue dart around his fingers a he licked at him. In just a few dozen strokes, Brad’s climax started to rise.

A hot tingle shot down Brad’s spine, collecting the heat in his belly. His balls rose up, hugging his body. He felt the pressure building low and deep and knew the moment his come started its final journey out of his dick.

Brad growled, low in his throat. He felt his upper lip lift in a snarl. “Fuck yeah,” he said harshly, stroking himself as his come landed all over Nate’s chest and belly. Brad got it on his already messed shirt and his filthy-stained trousers. Nate closed his eyes and moaned around Brad’s wet fingers.

When Brad sat back on his heels to catch his breath, Nate started to lower his arms.

“I didn’t tell you to move,” he said casually.

Nate froze and glanced at Brad, looking surprised. It seemed like he was fighting a battle with himself. In the end, he replaced his hands above his head.

“Good boy,” Brad said, starting to believe his idea might actually work.

 **  
**

**[  
](http://s664.photobucket.com/albums/vv10/kahtyasofia/No%20Air/?action=view&current=ch2.jpg)**

**  
**

Brad scrubbed a hand over his hair and glanced around the bathroom. He had lit candles and placed them all around the room, including on the floor in the corners. He and Nate never made a big deal about ambience, but tonight was going to push Nate to his emotional limits and harsh lighting wasn’t going to help. Brad was under no illusions about the mess they would make. By the time they were done, there’d no doubt be water everywhere, so he had a large stack of large, clean towels nearby. He’d even purchased a few more just to be safe.

Laid out on the floor beside their large, claw footed bathtub were the soft cotton ropes he was going to use to bind Nate tonight. They were brilliant blue and would look gorgeous against Nate’s skin. All that was left was for Nate to come home, consent and then submit.

It was that last one that was going to be the biggest challenge. Nate was a former Recon Marine _officer_ , very much used to being in charge. Brad hoped he didn’t see submitting as giving in to weakness.

He gripped the edge of the vanity, knuckles aching. Brad took several deep breaths to bolster his own courage. He looked up into the mirror and felt as though a stranger was staring back. Getting Nate to submit was only half of the issue. Brad knew he couldn’t let his dominance slip for a moment. Nate would know and exploit it. And Nate needed him to do this. He needed Brad to force him to face his demon and to stay at his six during the ensuing storm.

Taking one more deep breath, Brad stood to his full height. He schooled his expression and reached deep down for whatever it was that kept him focused during combat. He would do this because he had to. For Nate.

The sounds of Nate arriving home made it seem Brad had conjured him with a mere thought. He went to greet him. Brad found Nate in the kitchen. He’d already shed his suit coat, draping it over a kitchen chair, and was stripping off his tie. Brad went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

“Hey,” Nate greeted with a smile.

Brad’s breath caught like it always did when Nate smiled like that. It was the playful smile that made him appear even _younger_. “Hey,” he replied, taking the cap from the bottle as he crossed to Nate.

“How was your day?” Nate asked, placing a quick kiss on Brad’s lips.

“Uneventful,” he answered, handing the water to Nate. “Drink up. I need you hydrated.”

Nate took the water and drank a good portion of it while giving Brad a confused look. “You need me hydrated?” he asked between drinks.

“How long ago did you eat?”

“Couple of hours ago. Brad, what’s this about?”

Brad drew himself up to his full height and made a show of looking _down_ at Nate. He pushed himself into Nate’s space and right up against his body. He stepped forward and as he’d intended, Nate took a step backward. “Do you trust me?”

“What? Of course I do. Brad, what the fuck is this about?” Confusion and concern were both evident on Nate’s face. He continued to give ground until he collided with the center island.

“Finish your water,” Brad said, pitching his voice low and fixing Nate with the expression he used to ensure the obedience of Privates and Corporals, hoping it would work on a Captain.

Nate lifted an eyebrow but, to Brad’s relief, drank the last of the water. When he finished, Nate upended the bottle and held it over his own head to demonstrate he’d followed orders, just like Brad knew they’d made him do time and time again in OCS. Without breaking eye contact, Nate set the empty bottle on the counter behind him.

“Give me your safeword,” Brad ordered, still pressing Nate into submission.

He watched Nate’s eyes widen slightly, his throat working as he swallowed hard. “Crimson,” he replied in a hoarse voice.

“Crimson,” Brad repeated. He braced both hands on either side of Nate’s body, trapping him against the center island. He lowered his head, letting his mouth hover just above Nate’s. “I’m going to follow you into the bathroom. Once we’re there, you’re going to strip. Fold your clothes neatly, just like a good Marine. I’m going to bind you, in the tub, and you’re going to learn that good things happen under water.”

Nate gasped. Brad watched his tongue dart out to moisten his lips. His eyes were wide and his nostrils flared with each ragged breath. Brad watched him closely. The fear was obvious, but he’d expected that. What he was looking for was resistance. He pressed his lips to Nate’s, sweeping his tongue inward, lending Nate comfort and reassurance, taking some of the same for himself.

Pulling back, Brad inclined his head it the direction of the bathroom. This was the moment Nate either trusted him enough to submit, or he didn’t. Brad held his breath, waiting.

Slowly, as if he was already underwater, Nate turned and walked toward the bathroom.

Nate stopped in the center of the room and Brad watched him take in the scene before him. Brad stood tensely for several seconds before Nate’s hands lifted and he began to unbutton his shirt. Brad pulled his own tee shirt off and added it to the neat pile of Nate’s clothes. For the time being, he’d leave his jeans on.

Finally, Nate stood naked in the center of the bathroom. Brad noted Nate’s hands trembled when he unfastened his watch and set it on the vanity. He fisted his own hands to hide the tremors.

“Step to the side of the tub,” Brad ordered, his voice seemed unusually loud in the confined room.

Nate stepped forward until his toes nearly touched the blue ropes laid out on the floor. Brad knelt and picked them up. He glanced surreptitiously at Nate’s body and was relieved to see that his cock was half hard.

Brad wrapped a rope around one of Nate’s wrists and pressed it to the small of his back. He did the same to his other wrist. “Remember to breath,” Brad cautioned. He used the ends of the ropes to tied Nate’s wrists, the backs of his hands placed together. “You will not struggle. You won’t fight me.”

“Okay,” Nate said softly.

“You’ll call me _sir_ ,” Brad said, wrapping blue ropes around Nate’s chest.

For a brief moment, he saw Nate begin to scoff at the order, most likely ready to quip about Brad getting his revenge for their previous relationship. He caught himself in time, though. “Yes, sir,” Nate replied, just beginning to sound passive.

Brad wrapped ropes around Nate’s biceps and then looped them around Nate’s throat in a way that would prevent him from tilting his head too far forward without cutting off his own air. “If you try to lift your head out of the water before I’m ready for you to, do you feel what will happen?”

Nate tested the rope at his throat and nodded his understanding. “Yes, sir.”

Brad stood back and admired how attractive the blue ropes were, cutting across Nate’s pale skin. He tugged at some of the ropes and heard Nate grunt slightly at the restriction. His arms were virtually immobile. A surge of blood rushed into Brad’s cock. He liked restraining Nate with his hands and his weight, but this was something else all together.

Sliding his arms through Nate’s bound ones, Brad ran his hands over Nate’s chest and belly. “You’re beautiful, all tied up like this,” he whispered against Nate’s ear. “I love the way the ropes look against your skin.” He felt Nate shiver as Brad kissed his way down his neck.

Slipping free of Nate’s arms, Brad turned the water on in the bathtub. He had to be careful of the temperature; if he fucked up and made it too cool, Nate would catch a chill. Brad just hoped he didn’t fuck up and make it too hot so Nate overheated when the play got hard.

When he thought he might finally have it right, Brad turned back to Nate. He stepped in close and wrapped his hand around Nate’s erection, stroking slowly and bringing it to full hardness. Nate gasped and pushed forward into Brad’s hand.

“You don’t speak unless I ask you a question, unless it’s to use your safeword. But you’re not going to need your safeword,” Brad murmured against Nate’s cheekbone. “When you answer my questions, you address me as sir. You do everything I tell you, when I tell you, how I tell you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate replied on a shuddering sigh. His posture was rigid and he clenched his jaw as soon as soon he was finished speaking. He was already breathing heavily.

Brad moved to stand behind Nate. He closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath to steel himself, and grabbed the ropes between Nate’s elbows with a tight grip. “Step into the tub.”

Nate hesitated and Brad tipped him forward forcefully, sending him off balance. He fought back the urge to comfort and reassure Nate. Now was when Brad needed to exert his power, his control, over Nate.

“I gave you an order,” he said sharply, holding Nate steady as he stumbled over the rim and into the calf-deep water. “Are you trying to disappoint me?”

“N-n-no, sir,” Nate responded, as close to unsure as Brad suspected he’d ever hear him.

“You apologize to me when you disappoint me,” he ordered, pushing Nate further into submission.

“S-s-s-sorry, sir,” Nate said and Brad could feel his shudder through his hand on the ropes.

He gripped Nate’s jaw firmly and tilted his face for a kiss. Brad shoved his tongue past Nate’s lips and licked at him. Nate kissed back, almost desperately. It was like Brad’s approval was Nate’s lifeline, and that’s just how Brad wanted it.

He broke the kiss and Nate chased after him eagerly. “Kneel down facing this direction,” Brad roughly turned Nate to face the high back of the tub. Nate turned easily but he dropped to his knees slowly, stiffly. Brad could feel his resistance.

He pressed hard on Nate’s shoulder and forced him down with a loud splash of water. Nate went with a soft grunt and defiant set to his jaw.

“That took more work than it should have. Do you want me pissed off?” Brad pitched his voice low and menacing.

“No, sir,” Nate said through clenched teeth. “I’m sorry, sir,” he said with just a little more passivity.

The water was rising quickly, making Nate slightly buoyant. Brad placed a towel on the back rim of the tub. “Forward,” he ordered, guiding Nate’s cheek to rest on the towel, facing away.

Nate’s body was rigid but not resisting. His every muscle was tense and Brad could see the cord and sinew shifting beneath his skin.

“How’s the water temperature?” Brad asked.

“It’s fine. It’s fine, sir,” Nate answered sharply, sounding as though the question surprised him.

“It’s my job to take care of you. When I ask a question like that, I need a fast and honest answer,” Brad said, letting anger tinge his voice. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir. The water is warm. It’s comfortable. Thank you, sir.” Nate’s words came out in a rush, almost sounding eager.

A powerful wave of affection and arousal rolled over him and Brad ran a hand over Nate’s hair, smoothing it back from his sweaty forehead. He kissed the back of Nate’s head. “That’s good. That’s very good.”

The tub was nearly full so Brad shut off the taps. The fresh silence was nearly deafening. Without the loud rush of water, Nate’s heavy breathing and the gentle sloshing in the tub were suddenly pronounced.

Brad took up another long strand of rope. “I’m going to bind your ankles so you can’t close your legs. I want you open for me at all times. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Nate’s reply was breathless but immediate.

Brad looped the rope around Nate’s ankle and wrapped it several more times. He threaded the loose end under Nate’s arms and through the rope around his torso. He took up the slack slowly but firmly, drawing Nate’s foot up toward his body. Nate flexed his hip against the torque of his foot coming to rest against his own ass cheek. Brad tied off the rope, leaving Nate nearly immobile.

Running a hand through Nate’s hair again, Brad soothed him. “That’s good. That’s just how I want you to be. You’re fucking gorgeous this way. One more leg to go.”

Brad looped another rope around the ankle of the leg Nate was using to brace against the tub. When Brad tugged the foot up, it left Nate floating with his cheek pressed against the towel.

“Brad,” Nate cried, panic just beginning to edge his voice. “Fuck,” he whispered harshly.

Running a hand over Nate’s arm, sliding it down his chest and along his belly, Brad shushed him. “I’ve got you. You’re floating. I won’t let you go under until you’re ready. I’m taking care of you.”

“Okay,” Nate replied and Brad let the lack of ‘sir’ slide for the time being.

He tied off the end of the rope as he had the first. Brad gripped the ropes between Nate’s secured arms and tugged him up from where he was resting. “Balance on your knees,” he ordered, not letting go of Nate’s ropes.

“I can’t,” Nate gasped.

“You can, Nate,” Brad said firmly. “Just relax and trust me. I’ve got you.”

He watched Nate struggle against the buoyancy and his own fear. Finally, Nate got his knees beneath him. Brad held onto the rope so Nate balanced with his face hovering just above the water. Each ragged breath disturbed the surface, sending small ripples expanding throughout.

“That’s good, that’s perfect,” Brad said softly. “This is just how I want you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nate whispered and Brad couldn’t help his smile.

Brad unwrapped a small towel at his knees. He took out his Ka-Bar and held it up for Nate to see. “I’ll take care of you, Nate. If anything starts to go wrong, I’ll have you out in seconds. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate sighed, sounding just a little more sure than he had moments ago.

Brad placed a hand on Nate’s cheek and turned him for a kiss. Nate returned it fervently, as if the strength to endure this could be found in Brad’s mouth.

“You’re doing great. You’re perfect,” Brad praised.

Dropping his free hand beneath the water, Brad wrapped it around Nate’s flaccid cock. He wasn’t surprised Nate had lost his hard-on in the face of his panic and the stress of his restraints. Brad stroked him firmly, twisting his palm over the head of Nate’s dick. He slid his hand down until he could cradle Nate’s ball sac.

Brad bit back a smile when Nate’s erection began to grow again. He stroked him steadily, focusing on the head just like he knew Nate liked. Brad watched and listened, gauging when Nate’s breathing stopped being panicked and started being aroused.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Brad asked.

“Yes, sir.” Nate’s answer came easily.

“You like that, don’t you?” Brad wanted to see just how deep in his space Nate was.

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank me for making you feel good.” Brad pushed a little harder.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Thank me for what?”

Nate paused, a slight frown forming on his brow as he struggled to solve the puzzle through the haze of his arousal. “Thank you for making me feel good, sir.” He wasn’t all the way there yet, but he’d get there fast.

Brad released Nate’s cock suddenly. Nate grunted softly in frustration but otherwise didn’t react. Brad pressed his wet hand to Nate’s chest to hold him steady and let go of his grip on the ropes at Nate’s back. He reached behind himself for a pump-bottle of waterproof lube and covered a finger.

“Relax and let me in, Nate,” Brad ordered softly, pressing his finger tip against the tight clench of Nate’s hole.

“Yes, sir,” Nate breathed.

Brad pressed his finger into Nate’s ass. He was hot and tight and felt good, even around Brad’s fingers. He made himself go slow, feeling Nate struggle to relax around the intrusion. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” Nate moaned. He grunted when Brad slid out his finger.

Covering two fingers with lube, Brad reached back into the water and pressed them against Nate’s hole. “Two this time. Relax for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said on a deep exhalation. His body let Brad in easily this time.

Brad fucked his fingers in and out of Nate’s ass, stretching him and spreading the lube generously. His own cock pressed hard against his fly as he pushed into Nate’s hole. He liked doing this, getting Nate ready and feeling him relax just to let Brad in. Reluctantly, he slid his fingers free, tearing a sound of disappointment from Nate’s throat.

“You’re not complaining, are you?” Brad demanded. He couldn’t let Nate forget who was in charge, right now.

“No, sir,” Nate said quickly.

“Your body is mine and I’ll do whatever I want.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Nate sounded like he’d found his space; like he’d given it all over to Brad’s control.

Brad coated two fingers again and pressed them quickly into Nate’s hole. Nate moaned softly.

“What do you like better?” Brad asked. “My hand on your cock or my fingers in your ass?”

Brad watched Nate start to answer before he caught himself. “Whatever you want, sir. I’ll take whatever you want me to have.”

“That’s the right answer,” Brad praised and crooked his fingers. A thrill ran through him at the knowledge he’d gotten Nate into the right space. He liked this. He liked that _he_ got Nate into this space. Brad massaged Nate’s gland firmly, enjoying the feeling of him jerk and clench around his fingers.

“Oh, fuck,” Nate moaned softly.

“That’s what happens when you please me,” Brad said, sliding out his fingers one last time. “I’ll make you feel good. Do you want to feel good?”

“Yes, sir. If you want me to, sir.”

Brad pressed Nate back upright and held him steady. Brad stood and grasped Nate’s bindings firmly. He paused to adjust himself in his jeans. “I’m going to turn you over to float on your back. You can’t fight me, you have to relax. Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate answered. Anxiety was back in his voice.

Carefully, Brad turned Nate until he was floating on his back, knees upward out of the water. His dick was still hard. Brad watched him struggle against the restraints, realizing he’d choke himself if he lifted his head.

“Relax, I’ve got you,” Brad soothed. “Let me hold you up.”

Slowly, by degrees, Nate relaxed. His erection had flagged slightly, but Brad would get that back up in just a few moments. With one hand under Nate’s back and the other beneath his head, Brad held Nate afloat and watched his fear etch into each of his features.

Brad took a deep breath, steadying himself against what he knew he had to do next.

“Open your legs, Nate,” he ordered firmly, hardening his features.

Nate was slow to comply, his anxiety obvious in this awkward and unfamiliar restrained position.

Brad delivered a sharp smack to the inside of each of Nate’s thighs. Nate gasped, his legs jerking outward slightly. “I said open your legs.” He landed several more loud slaps on Nate’s tender skin.

“Yes, sir,” Nate gasped and swallowed hard. He opened his thighs as wide as he could.

Keeping one hand beneath Nate’s head, Brad moved his other to lightly stroke Nate’s cock. “Everything about you is mine tonight,” he said harshly. “Keep yourself open for me.” Despite everything, Nate’s erection quickly returned to full hardness.

“Yes, sir,” Nate said as docile as his anxiety would let him.

Brad returned his hand to balance beneath Nate’s back. His other, he buried in the hair at the back of Nate’s skull. He used that hand to slowly tilt Nate’s head backward into the water.

Nate gasped harshly, his mouth dropping wide open. His entire body tensed, his eyes going wide and he resisted Brad’s motions.

“Tilt your head back, Nate,” Brad said firmly, tugging on Nate’s hair enough to make it sting.

Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, Nate tipped his head backward. Brad watched the water level rise until it settled near the tip of Nate’s nose.

Beneath the waterline, Nate’s eyes were tightly closed. He gasped harshly, desperately, through his wide open mouth. Brad felt him tremble violently.

After a count of ten, Brad raised Nate’s head from the water. Nate blinked the water from his eyes and released what almost sounded like a sob. Brad shifted his hand again, to stroke Nate’s cock.

“That’s a tough position to be in, isn’t it?” he asked softly.

“Yes, sir,” Nate gasped and swallowed hard, still breathing heavily through his open mouth.

“You did very well,” Brad praised. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Once again shifting his hands, Brad gripped Nate’s hair and forced his head into the water.

“Oh, god,” Nate whispered.”

“You’re doing fine,” Brad soothed.

He held Nate’s face beneath the water, watching him breath harshly, feeling him tense and tremble beneath his hands. This time he made it to a count of fifteen.

When Brad brought Nate back out of the water, his every breath was deep and rasping.

“I know that’s rough, but you were perfect,” Brad said. He added lube to his fingers and slid them between Nate’s thighs. He pressed two fingers inward and crooked them, stroking Nate from the inside this time. He watched Nate’s erection strain and bounce in reaction. “Feel good?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Nate said between panting breaths.

Slowly, Brad withdrew his fingers from Nate’s body and smiled at the sound of dismay. He shifted his other hand from beneath Nate and grasped the rope secured around his chest. “I’m going to dunk you now.”

Fear flared in Nate’s eyes and Brad could see the pulse pound in his neck.

“I told you what I’m going to do to you, what do you say to me?” he demanded, working to push Nate past his fear and into a place where he could endure this.

“Y-y-yes, sir.”

“Keep your eyes open this time.” he knew this would be hard for Nate; watching the water close over his head.

“Yes, sir.”

“Ready?” Brad braced himself for what he had to do to Nate; for Nate.

He watched Nate take a deep, rasping breath. Brad immediately shoved him down beneath the water until his back pressed to the bottom of the tub. Nate’s body vibrated with his fear and he struggled against the restraints and Brad’s hands, but Brad could see his eyes remained open underwater.

At the count of five, he pulled Nate to the surface. It felt like the longest five seconds of Brad’s life.

Nate sucked in a deep breath and coughed slightly on inhaled water.

Brad didn’t give him time to think about it. “Ready?”

Nate swallowed hard and sucked in a deep breath. Brad pushed him to the bottom of the tub. Again, Nate strained and thrashed beneath the water. As Brad counted to ten, he ran his other hand along Nate’s softening cock. It stilled his struggles only slightly.

Brad hauled Nate to the surface, gasping, spluttering and choking. He smoothed a hand over Nate’s hair and leaned over to force eye contact.

“Nate, look at me,” he ordered gently. When Nate’s green eyes focused on him, he asked, “How long do you think you were under?”

“Dunno, sir,” he replied between coughs and deep breaths. “A minute? Two?”

“Ten seconds,” Brad said softly. He smiled at the surprise in Nate’s eyes. “I know, it seems longer. But we both know you can hold your breath much longer than ten seconds, don’t we?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate answered, his breathing slowing slightly.

“So there’s really no reason for you to struggle, is there? ‘Cause I’m not leaving you under for longer than you can handle, am I?” Brad waited for Nate to realize what he already knew.

“No, sir.”

“Did you like having my hand on your dick while I held you under?” he knew Nate liked it. Probably as much as Brad liked to touch him.

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m going to hold you under for fifteen seconds this time. I’ll touch again, as long as you don’t struggle. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So tell me what will happen if you struggle while I hold you under?”

“You’ll stop touching my dick, sir.”

Brad liked Nate this submissive; this compliant. He leaned in and placed soft kisses on Nate’s mouth. “That’s right, but you’re not going to have any trouble with this at all.” He leaned back on his heels. “Ready?”

Nate quickly took a deep breath and Brad pushed him beneath the water. He held Nate in place, felt the tension radiate through his body, but no struggles. Brad leaned over the rim of the tub, keeping himself in Nate’s view, watching as he obediently kept his eyes open. Quickly, firmly, he stroked Nate’s cock as he held him under water.

Brad reached the count of ten before Nate panicked. He thrashed and struggled against his bonds and Brad immediately removed the hand on Nate’s erection. He continued to hold him under until he reached the count of fifteen and then hauled him to the surface.

Nate gasped and spluttered when Brad brought him to the surface. “Sorry, sir,” he said between coughs. “I’m so sorry.”

Brad’s heart clenched at Nate’s earnest expression. “Sshh sshhh,” he soothed, running his hand over Nate’s hair and looking directly into his frightened and frustrated eyes. “Nate, what do you see when the water closes over your head?”

Brad watched Nate’s expression shift as the thought and remembered. “Your face. Sir.”

“Do you trust me to pull you up before you run out of breath?”

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir.” Nate’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Does it feel good when I stroke your cock?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then there’s absolutely no reason to be afraid when the water closes over your head, is there?”

Nate looked like he wanted to protest. “No, sir,” he said quietly and carefully.

“You can hold your breath longer than I’m holding you under. You know I’ll bring you up before you need to breathe. And you’re getting a hand-job while you’re under there. Good things happen under water, don’t they?”

Nate stared hard at Brad, as if looking away would sever some unseen lifeline. “Yes, sir.”

“Say it.”

Nate hesitated, his mouth working like he wanted to obey but didn’t quite believe it yet. “Good things happen under water. Sir.”

A sense of triumph coursed through Brad’s system at Nate’s compliance. “Again. Louder.”

“Good things happen under water, sir.”

Brad leaned in and kissed Nate, smiling in pleasure and pride against his lips.

Pulling back, he said, “We’re going to fifteen again. This time, I’ll stroke your dick through the whole fifteen ‘cause you’re not going to struggle, are you?”

“No, sir,” Nate replied with more conviction than Brad had seen in him since they’d started.

“Ready?”

Nate took a deep breath and Brad pushed him under. He watched Nate closely, stroking his still-hard cock as he counted. As the water stilled, he could see Nate’s eyes focused on him, watching him intently. Nate’s body was rigid with tension but he didn’t move, beyond the small twitches of his hips as he fucked into Brad’s fist.

He couldn’t help but smile as he reached the count of fifteen. Brad tugged Nate to the surface and immediately cradled his head in both hands. He kissed Nate deeply, letting him feel his pride and his arousal. “I’m so proud of you,” he breathed against Nate’s lips.

“Thank you, sir,” Nate said between gasps and kisses. He chased after Brad’s mouth, as if seeking both comfort and approval.

Pulling back, Brad shifted his hands to balance Nate on the surface. He put more lube on his fingers and reached to slide them into Nate’s body. Brad watched Nate’s eyes flutter closed as his fingers slid easily into his hole. He fucked Nate’s ass, pushing in deep and hard, watching pleasure suffuse his features and listening to him moan deeply.

“Feel good?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, sir,” Nate groaned.

Brad felt Nate’s body relax despite the water and the restraints. He gave himself over to the pleasure of Brad’s fingers in his ass.

“I knew you could do it,” he praised. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You pleased me so much I want to make you feel good. Do you feel good?”

“Yes, sir. Fuck. Thank you, sir.”

Brad crooked his fingers and massaged Nate’s gland. Nate jerked sharply, sloshing water over the sides of the tub.

“Easy,” Brad said, slowing his fingers and gently sliding them from Nate’s hole. “One more time. I’m going to send you under once more.”

Reluctance was obvious on Nate’s face even as tension flooded his body once more. “Yes, sir,” he said in a low, resigned voice.

“Do you want to come?” Brad asked, as if the answer wasn’t obvious. “Do you want me to let you come?”

“Yes, sir, please, sir.”

“I’m going to send you under for twenty seconds,” Brad explained carefully. “You’re not going to struggle. You’ll watch me with your eyes open and I’m not going to touch you. When I reach twenty, if you haven’t struggled, I’ll bring you up and jack you off. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

Brad pressed Nate under water and started his count. Nate’s muscles quivered with tension beneath his hands and Brad willed him not to struggle. He knew Nate could do it, he just hoped Nate realized that he could. Brad watched him through the water and silently urged Nate to stay steady through the count of twenty.

This time, when Brad pulled Nate to the surface, he gasped and spat but didn’t choke and didn’t sputter. Immediately, his eyes sought Brad’s, seeking approval and praise.

“See? Nothin’ to it.” Brad said with a smile.

“Yes, sir,” Nate said, still breathing heavy.

“Are you ready to come?”

“Yes, please, sir.”

Brad grasped Nate’s erection, feeling it fully hard and hot beneath his fingers. He stroked it a few times, listening to Nate moan softly.

“Is that what you wanted?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“You don’t come until I tell you. Understand?”

Nate’s brow furrowed in confusion. “No, sir.”

“I’m going to jack you, but you are not to come until I give you permission. Tell me when you’re close and I’ll tell you when you can come.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate replied on a harsh sigh. He looked away from Brad and focused instead on the ceiling.

Brad stroked Nate’s dick quickly. He squeezed firmly, palming and thumbing the head like he knew Nate liked. Nate fucked up into his hand, not bothering to bite back any of his sounds. His breathing was rapid and shallow and he moaned loudly.

“Fuck, I’m close,” he whispered, then seemed to remember himself. “Can I come, sir? Please let me come?”

“What was that? You want to come?”

“Yes, sir. Please.”

“Ask me so I can hear you.”

“Please sir, can I come? Please let me come, sir.”

Brad stroked Nate a few more times, watching him struggle to hold back even as he strove to reach that peak.

“Come for me, Nate,” Brad said softly.

Nate’s entire body vibrated, sloshing water over the sides of the tub. He shouted, swearing loudly, his hips snapping hard into Brad’s fist. Brad was torn between watching Nate’s face, open and uninhibited with his pleasure, and watching his cock as it pulsed in his hand. Hot jets of spunk spilled over Brad’s fingers and into the water. He just remembered to hold Nate’s head above water as he watched the glorious sight of Nate coming, crying out loudly and thrashing in his bonds.

When Nate gasped, his cock sensitive to Brad’s touch, Brad rinsed his hand and then clasped Nate’s face between both hands. He kissed him.

Pulling back, Brad looked down into Nate’s face. “Good things happen under water.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate sighed.

“Say it.”

“Good things happen under water, sir.”

Brad leaned in and pressed another kiss to Nate’s mouth. He pulled back slightly and looked closely at Nate’s face. His color was good, his lips were flushed red. Nate’s eyes shone a brilliant green and were fringed by lashes made spiky by the water.

“I’m very proud of you,” he told Nate, running a palm over his slicked back hair. “You’re doing perfect. You’re getting it. I knew you would.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nate said around a swallow, his throat working hard. He looked flushed with pleasure at Brad’s praise.

“I’m going to change things around a little,” Brad continued, “and when I’m done, I’m going to fuck you while you’re in the water.”

Nate’s eyes widened slightly in surprise but he looked almost excited by the idea. His mouth worked silently as if he was trying to decide how to respond. Finally, he whispered, “Yes, sir.”

Brad smiled down at Nate, pride swelling up in his chest and making words impossible.

Reaching for the drain mechanism, Brad let the water out of the tub. Even if he didn’t need to make room for himself, the temperature was growing cooler and he needed to warm it up for Nate.

As the warmer water flowed back into the tub, Brad tugged Nate upward. “Balance on your knees,” he said softly, “let your buoyancy work for you. I’ll hold you steady.”

Nate’s breathing sped up slightly. Brad carefully turned him until he faced the back of the tub, away from the spigot. He shushed Nate when he struggled slightly, resisting Brad laying him down, head cradled on the towel along the rim of the back of the tub.

Quickly, Brad stood and stripped out of his jeans. It felt good to finally be free of the confining denim that had held his erection constrained for so long. He stepped into the tub, his back to the faucet. Kneeling down into the water, Brad pulled Nate up and pulled him in. He pressed their bodies together, Nate’s back to Brad’s chest.

The water level was getting dangerously high. Brad shut off the water and even those motions made it slop over the edge. They were going to make one hell of a mess once he started fucking Nate.

Brad carefully reached for the bottle of lube. He held Nate steady as he contemplated how to get himself slicked up. Fuck. He thought he’d planned better than this.

“Just relax. I’ve got you,” Brad said softly, rising up to his knees. He waited for Nate to balance on his knees. Brad rested Nate’s head against his belly, letting Nate feel that Brad was still with him.

Quickly, he slicked up his hand and used that hand to stroke his own erection. He added more lube to his hand and made sure his cock was well coated. He resisted the urge to tease himself, to drag it out. This wasn’t about him, it was about Nate.

Brad let the lube bottle fall into the water. It would be warmed already in case he needed to use more. Placing both hands on his shoulders, Brad steadied Nate as he settled back down on his heels in the water.

He grasped Nate’s ass with both hands. Brad lifted him slightly, working by feel and a long familiarity with Nate’s body, and positioned the head of his cock against Nate’s hole. “Remember to breathe,” he said against the shell of Nate’s ear. “I’m not going to go easy. Tell me if I hurt you. Otherwise you’re going to force yourself to relax and take it. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said hoarsely, his throat working as he swallowed hard around the words.

Brad shifted his grip to Nate’s hips and pressed him downward at the same time he pushed his hips upward slightly. Nate grunted and tensed before releasing a shaky breath. Brad felt him struggle to relax and continued to shove into him.

“Brad … sir … I …” Nate stumbled over his words, his chest heaving with each breath.

“Am I hurting you?” Brad demanded, stilling his motions.

Nate made a frustrated sound. “Not yet.”

“Then relax and keep breathing,” Brad ordered. “You can do this. I know you can.”

Nate gasped and sobbed as Brad pushed his cock in until he was fully seated. Nate was hot and tight around him, his muscles clenching spasmodically. Brad pressed his forehead to Nate’s wet hair and struggled to steady his breathing.

“Okay?” he asked, when he thought he could speak.

“Yes, sir,” Nate said through clenched teeth, his body relaxing around Brad incrementally.

“I told you, you could do it,” he said, running his hands over Nate’s tense chest and belly.

“Yes, sir,” Nate whispered, shifting in Brad’s lap.

Brad gripped Nate’s hips again and started to fuck him. Nate grunted and moaned, shifting against Brad and pushing himself downward with each of Brad’s upward thrusts. Brad bit down on Nate’s shoulder, struggling to hold back his orgasm that was already threatening to rise up. The waterproof lube was deliciously slick, letting Brad slip easily in and out of Nate’s body.

Nate was moving fast and hard against Brad. He was making noises that distracted Brad, making him want to just keep fucking until he came. Suddenly, Brad realized what Nate was doing.

Tilting Nate forward, Brad grasped the rope wrapped around his chest. He heard Nate gasp and felt his body tighten around Brad’s cock. He used the buoyancy of the water to fuck into Nate as he held onto nothing but the rope.

“Ready?” Brad demanded.

Nate hesitated.

“Ready, Nate?” Brad snapped, letting Nate know the distractions weren’t going to work anymore.

When he heard Nate take a deep breath, Brad plunged him face down into the water.

He thrust into Nate’s ass twice and then pulled him up roughly. Nate gasped loudly, mouth wide open as he sucked in several more deep breaths. Brad ran a hand over Nate’s hair, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Nate replied. “Yes, sir.”

“Ready?”

Nate inhaled and Brad plunged him forward. He fucked him four times, water sloshing violently over the rim of the tub and onto the floor, before hauling him upward once again. Brushing Nate’s hair out of his eyes again, Brad asked, “Okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said around a choking cough.

“Kiss me,” Brad whispered harshly.

Nate turned toward him, mouth already open and seeking. Brad held him steady and licked into Nate’s mouth.

Reluctantly, Brad pulled back. “Ready?”

Nate nodded sharply.

“What?” Brad demanded.

“Yes,” Nate whispered.

“What?”

“Yes, sir.”

Brad counted to six as he fucked into Nate and then he tugged him roughly out of the water. Nate coughed hard, his body spasming around Brad’s cock.

“Okay” Brad asked, waiting for him to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” Nate gasped between wracking coughs.

“Okay?” Brad demanded again.

“Yes, sir,” Nate replied breathlessly.

“This time, count to ten while you’re under,” Brad said firmly. “Take your time, you know you can do it. When you’re ready, lift your head and I’ll pull you up.”

He barely let Nate speak his reply before pitching him forward. Nate gasped sharply just before Brad pushed him beneath the surface.

Brad held Nate steady under the water as he fucked him. He snapped his hips fast and hard, striving for as many thrusts as he could until Nate reached the ten-count.

Nate’s head lifted and Brad pulled him upward, pushing Nate’s hair out of his face. Nate breathed deeply, blowing water off his lips with each exhale.

“That was good,” Brad soothed. “You’re doing really well. I knew you could do this.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nate coughed.

“Kiss me,” Brad breathed against Nate’s cheek. He was ready when Nate turned into him, already seeking with his tongue. He soothed his hands over Nate’s body as they kissed.

Pulling back, Brad ran his fingers down Nate’s cheek. “Count to twenty this time,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Nate whispered, taking a deep breath.

Brad tilted Nate toward the water but didn’t submerge him. Nate exhaled harshly, his anxiety obvious the longer Brad held him hovering over the surface.

“Ready?” Brad asked.

Nate inhaled and Brad pushed him under. It felt good to fuck Nate like this; bound and helpless, tense from his fear but moving eagerly in his desire. Brad worked his hips fast, fascinated by the rhythmic slosh of water onto the floor.

Nate’s head lifted and Brad pulled him up, smoothing his hair and settling him into Brad’s lap. Nate breathed heavily, blowing water off his lips. He swallowed hard several times and Brad pressed a kiss to his throat as it worked.

“This time,” he said, kissing his way along Nate’s shoulder, “you’re going to hold your breath as long as you possibly can.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said quietly.

“Don’t you fucking pussy out on me, either,” Brad ordered. “We both know you _can_ hold your breath for awhile. I expect you to do it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Brad tipped Nate forward and he gasped, dragging a breath in sharply. Brad didn’t submerge him, forcing a frustrated exhalation from Nate. Brad jerked on the rope and Nate gasped again. Still, Brad didn’t push him under. Nate sighed his exhalation this time. When it felt as though Nate had started to relax, Brad said harshly, “Now.”

Nate inhaled quickly and Brad pushed him beneath the water. He struggled at first, whether from anxiety or surprise, Brad didn’t know but it didn’t matter. It felt good. With a hand on Nate’s shoulder and another on his hip, Brad slammed his cock into Nate, forcing water over the sides of the tub in heavy waves.

Brad kept up his pace even as Nate settled into the rhythm. Even over the slosh and splash of water, Brad could hear Nate groaning beneath the water. Bubbles rose to the surface in time with Brad’s hips slamming against Nate’s ass.

He knew when Nate began to run out of air; his body tensed around Brad’s and his rhythm faltered. Brad tightened his grip as he watched and waited for Nate to lift his head for air.

When Nate’s neck arched, lifting his eyes from the water but not far enough for him to get a breath, Brad grabbed the chest rope and hauled him out.

Nate coughed harshly, sucking in deep, desperate gasps of air in between. Brad pressed their bodies together and smoothed Nate’s hair from his face. “That was fucking impressive,” he said with a smile. “You stayed under for awhile. I told you, you could do it.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said between fits of coughing.

“What were you thinking about when the water closed over your head, this time?” Brad asked, running his hands over Nate’s chest and licking water from his earlobe.

“I wanted to stay under long enough for you to come,” Nate said, chest heaving with each breath.

“Is that what you want?” Brad asked, kissing along the length of Nate’s arched neck. “You want to be under water when I come inside your ass?”

Nate started to answer but paused. His mouth worked silently until he finally spoke. “If that’s what you want, sir.”

“I’m really enjoying this. I’m not sure I even want to come yet.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said quietly, pressing down into Brad’s lap.

“On the other hand,” Brad continued, running his hands over Nate’s body and pressing his hips upward so his cock pushed in a little deeper, “You’ve done really well. You deserve some sort of reward.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nate’s whisper was harsh.

“Relax for me,” Brad said, slowly lifting Nate from his lap. “I’m just going to add some lube.”

Nate grunted and winced when Brad slid free. Reaching for the bottle of lube that had somehow survived the water sloshing out of the tub, Brad rose to his knees again. Balancing Nate carefully, Brad added slick to his cock. This time, he tossed the bottle out if the tub, not caring where it landed.

Sinking back to his heels, Brad eased himself back into Nate’s hole. Nate moaned, low in his throat.

“It feels so fucking good to be inside you,” Brad whispered against the side of Nate’s neck. “Kiss me.”

Nate complied immediately, turning his face to meet Brad’s, his tongue eagerly chasing after Brad’s.

Brad could easily lose himself in kissing Nate. He had to stay focused, though. The water was cooling and he could tell from Nate’s easy submission that his body that was relaxed to the point of being limp and he needed to bring this to an end.

Pulling back reluctantly, Brad took hold of the chest rope. Nate licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting to the water.

“Let’s see if you can stay under ‘til I come,” Brad said.

“Yes, sir,” Nate said, swallowing loudly.

“I know you can do this,” Brad said encouragingly. “You’ve got the balls and the ability.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“If you don’t, though; if you disappoint me, I’ll just pull out of you and finish myself off while you watch. You don’t want me to have to do that, do you?”

“No, sir. I can do this. I know I can.”

“I know you can, too.” Brad lowered Nate until he was just above the surface of the water.

Nate took a deep breath.

Brad gave him a shake. “Not yet. I didn’t say it was time.”

Nate exhaled audibly, keeping his eyes on the water.

“Ready?”

Nate inhaled deeply and Brad pushed him under the water.

Brad gripped Nate’s shoulder and his hip. He held him steady, making sure this wouldn’t get out of hand the closer her got to coming. It would be entirely too fucked up if Nate’s head got banged on the tub wall while Brad was coming.

The additional lube had been a good idea. The glide was slick and easy as he fucked himself in and out of Nate’s ass. The water was warm but Nate’s body was hot. Nate’s hole clenched and released him; Brad could feel him struggling to remain relaxed.

Brad kept up a punishing rhythm. He sent water spilling over the edge of the tub with every motion. Nate moaned into the water, bubbles drifting to the surface. Brad could almost hear each cry, was sure he _feel_ each one vibrate through Nate’s body and into his cock.

He snapped his hips violently, chasing down his orgasm. Brad knew it would be easy to get there. He looked down at Nate’s bound form, the blue ropes stark against his white and pink skin. Nate’s body was hot and tight around him. Brad could see his cock, even through the shifting water, sliding in and out of Nate’s ass. He could hear Nate’s desperate sounds, could feel his voice vibrating through the walls of the bathtub.

Nate was so willingly, beautifully submissive as he handed himself over into Brad’s care and faced down his fucking demons. Yeah, Brad was going to come in no time at all.

Sharp, tingling jolts raced down Brad’s spine. Heat pooled in his pelvis coiled into his belly. He knew he was losing his rhythm. His muscles all tightened and his breathing became harsh and erratic. Brad gripped Nate’s shoulder and hip hard, knowing he was probably leaving marks that would last days.

“Ah, fuck,” he muttered, his cock swelling in Nate’s ass. “Yeah, fuck yeah,” he moaned, his balls rising upward toward his body.

Nate’s movements against him changed. Brad knew he was struggling to stay underwater as Brad came. He wondered if Nate would force himself to stay under until he passed out, if it meant making Brad happy.

At the first feel of his orgasm, at the first pulse of his balls, Brad hauled Nate out of the water. He held Nate by the hips and fucked up into him. He shouted against the wet skin of Nate’s shoulder blade, feeling jet after jet of hot come shoot from his dick and into Nate’s body.

Nate trembled against him and around him. Each of his inhalations was loud, drowning out Brad’s cries and moans. Nate sobbed after every few breaths. His body clenched around Brad’s cock with each shudder that wracked him.

Brad let Nate settle in his lap as the last wave of his orgasm passed over him. He buried his face in the crook of Nate’s neck and steadied his breathing. Nate’s body clenched around Brad’s cock as he coughed, blowing water off of his lips before taking slow, deep breaths.

With a trembling hand, Brad reached up and smoothed Nate’s hair from his face. “That was fucking awesome,” he whispered against Nate’s wet skin.

“Thank you, sir,” Nate said quietly.

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Brad said. “You did everything I asked. You are such a brave motherfucker.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“The water’s getting cool, I need to get you out of here before you get cold.”

Nate nodded his understanding. “Okay.”

Brad lifted Nate off of his cock. They both hissed in response. He reached back for the tub drain and heard the water begin to flow. Brad reached for his Ka-Bar.

“The water and your struggles have tightened the knots so I’m going to cut you free,” he explained and Nate nodded again in response.

Brad sliced through the ropes securing Nate’s ankles to the chest rope. Next, he cut the ropes off of his ankles.

Nate sighed quietly in relief.

“I’m going to get out and dry off and then I’ll finish getting you squared away,” Brad explained as he rose to his feet.

“My shoulders are starting to ache,” Nate said as if he was just now realizing it.

“Just a couple of minutes,” Brad said, stepping from the tub and snatching up one of the large towels.

Quickly, he dried himself off and tossed the towel to the floor. There was a hell of a lot of water he needed to mop up.

Most of the water was drained from the tub and Nate knelt, tipping forward slightly, carefully stretching and flexing his legs and hips.

Brad grabbed up his Ka-Bar again. “Relax,” he said, running a hand over Nate’s chest. “Just another minute more.” He cut through the chest rope. Next, he sliced through the ropes on Nate’s biceps. Finally, he freed Nate’s wrists.

Quickly, Brad set aside the knife and reached for Nate’s tortured limbs. He massaged the protesting muscles and joints. Nate hissed at the discomfort, slowly stretching out his body.

“I’m going to dry you off,” Brad said, “then get you into bed where you’ll be warm. I’ll rub you down with oil and tomorrow you should be none the worse for wear.”

“I’m fine, Brad,” Nate protested weakly, rubbing at his wrists where the marks from the ropes had already begun to fade.

“Shut up, Nate,” Brad said gently. “I’m responsible for making sure you’re okay.” He handed Nate a bottle of water, cap already removed.

Nate drank obediently. Brad already had cool apple juice waiting by the bed, knowing Nate needed electrolytes as well as hydration.

Brad draped a warm, dry towel around Nate’s shoulders. “Let’s get you on your feet.”

Nate started to climb up and it quickly became apparent his body wasn’t quite working the way he wanted it to. He ended up leaning heavily on Brad.

Once he was standing, Brad dried his skin briskly. He tossed the towel onto the floor and grabbed up another one. Brad used this one to dry Nate’s hair. He threw this one into a puddle of water and snatched up a third one. This towel he wrapped around Nate’s hips before laying yet another one across his shoulders.

Unfolding the rest of the towels, Brad tossed them around the room to begin soaking up all the water they’d spilled.

Nate was still unsteady as Brad helped him from the tub. He let himself be led passively into the bedroom. Nate climbed beneath the covers without protest. He even drank down the apple juice without complaint.

Brad took up the bottle of oil, ready to ease the ache from Nate’s muscles and joints.

First thing was first, though.

Brad slid into bed beside Nate. He pressed himself close to Nate’s quickly warming body. He ran a hand through Nate’s still-damp hair, pushing it from his eyes.

“Good things happen underwater,” Brad said quietly.

“Yes, they do.” Nate agreed readily.

“Say it.”

“Good things happen underwater,” Nate repeated.

Brad could see peace, acceptance and _belief_ in Nate’s eyes. “You’re the bravest person I know. You were afraid tonight, but you trusted me and you faced it down and beat it back.”

“I guess so,” Nate said hesitantly.

“I know so. When the water closes over your head now, what do you think about?”

Nate chuckled, his eyes sparking with mischief. “How good it feels to be fucked by you underwater.”

Brad couldn’t help but laugh in return.

“I’m still afraid, though. I’m not quite past it.”

Brad nodded his understanding. “We’ll just have to keep dealing with it. You’re going to conquer this eventually.”

Nate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes searched Brad’s face for long moments. “Thank you,” he said finally.

Brad had to look away briefly. Knots of a pleasant kind twisted in his belly. “You need to sleep,” he said when he could meet Nate’s eyes again.

“Fine. But I want my massage first. You promised. It’s your _responsibility_.” Nate’s smile made something tighten in Brad’s chest, just like always.

Nate was asleep before Brad finished with his second shoulder.

 **  
**

**[  
](http://s664.photobucket.com/albums/vv10/kahtyasofia/No%20Air/?action=view&current=ch3.jpg)**

**  
**

Brad glanced around at the deck. Shadows cast by the lit torches danced all around. He triple checked that he had everything he needed. Nate would be home any moment and there wouldn’t be time to retrieve anything he might have forgotten.

Laid out on the wood of the deck, next to the hot tub, were several strands of bright blue rope in varying lengths; Brad’s Ka-Bar; a bottle of water and the water proof lubricant. Brad’s heart rate kicked up in anticipation and he flexed his fingers in an attempt to ease the delicious tension in his entire body.

The only thing missing was Nate.

Right on time, Nate came through the front door, shutting it loudly behind him. Brad could hear him moving through the rooms, setting down possessions as he went.

He adjusted himself in his jeans and took a deep, cleansing breath. Thinking about pushing Nate’s limits while he submitted himself completely to Brad had him pretty fucking turned on. This wasn’t a game, though. Brad also knew he had to step it up from the last time, increase the intensity or Nate would treat it all like a game.

Rising up on the balls of his bare feet, Brad stepped off the deck and through the open glass door that led to the house. He was absolutely silent. He tracked Nate by sound, locating him in the back of the house, his back to Brad. He wouldn’t know what hit him until Brad wanted him to.

He pushed a foot into the back of one of Nate’s knees. It threw him off balance but didn’t hurt. Brad had a hand around Nate’s mouth, silencing him, and the other pinned Nate’s arms to his sides. Dropping to his knees, Brad carried a struggling Nate down to the floor with him.

Nate was stunned by the blitz attack for only a moment. Once on the floor, Brad quickly had to evade dangerously kicking legs. With a knee to the small of Nate’s back, Brad pinned him, face down on the floor. He pushed one of Nate’s arms up behind his back and Nate’s struggles ceased. He lay beneath Brad, breathing heavily into the carpet.

Brad shifted his weight and straddled Nate’s hips, keeping a firm grip on his pinned arm. He liked the feel of Nate’s body restrained beneath his own. Brad leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nate’s ear.

“First, I’m going to strip you out of your clothes,” he growled. “Next, you’re going to walk, like a good boy, out to the backyard. After that, I’m going to tie you up, nice and secure.”

“Fuck,” Nate whispered harshly and Brad felt him push his hips upward. A shudder wracked Nate’s entire body, making Brad chuckle.

“I think you like being shoved around and told what’s going to be done to you,” Brad said with a chuckle. He grew serious as he spoke right into Nate’s ear. “Give me your safe word.”

“Crimson,” Nate replied on a moan. “Crimson.”

“Right, crimson,” Brad repeated back to him. Nate giving Brad his safe word meant Nate was consenting to this play Brad had planned. Nate’s submission always got Brad hard in an instant. He pressed his growing erection against Nate and rocked against him, relentlessly pushing Nate deeper into the right space.

Brad reminded himself that all this was not about him. He shifted off of Nate and roughly pushed his tee shirt upward. Nate hastily complied, as if surprised at Brad’s lack of gentleness, lifting his arms until the shirt was off. Brad flipped him onto his back and reached for the fly of his jeans. He tugged denim and cotton over Nate’s hips. He watched as Nate’s hard cock bounced free of the fabric.

He couldn’t help but smile. Brad had always suspected Nate got off on being pushed around and pinned down. It’s not like many men could do this to him or even _would dare_.

Brad yanked Nate’s shoes off right along with his jeans and threw the clothing aside. He got to his feet and grabbed Nate’s arm roughly. Brad tugged him up to stand, slipping his arm beneath both of Nate’s, locking them behind his back. Nate arched his back, his head falling backward to rest on Brad’s shoulder.

Brad shoved Nate forward with a force bordering on brutal, compelling him to walk toward the back door leading to the deck. He looked closely at Nate; his chest heaved with each breath his chest and cheeks were flushed with arousal. Brad nuzzled Nate’s neck as they walked since he couldn’t quite reach Nate’s parted lips.

Outside, on the deck, with shadows flickering around them, Brad shoved Nate to his knees. “Head down, ass up,” he ordered, pulling his own tee shirt over his head.

He watched Nate obey, cradling his head on his arms and lifting his ass upward, presenting himself to Brad. Fuck, but that was hot. Brad tore open the fly of his jeans, giving his hard-on some urgently needed relief. He shoved his jeans off and kicked them across the deck.

Nate was fucking gorgeous like this. His firm ass was in the air, his cheeks parted slightly for Brad to see his clenching hole. As Nate shifted on his knees, Brad watched his hard cock bounce against his belly, his balls shift in their tight sac. Brad had to press the heel of his hand against his erection to keep himself under control. He wasn’t sure he could make it through what he was going to do next.

Brad dropped to his knees behind Nate and ran his hands over Nate’s ass. He felt Nate’s muscles shift beneath his palms.  Brad could hear Nate breathing harshly against his arms where they cradled his head. He reached for the bottle of lube.

“I’m going to prep you, now,” he said, coating a finger. “I want you all slick and ready when I decide it’s time to fuck you.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said easily, arching his back enticingly.

Brad placed one hand in the small of Nate’s back. He pushed his lubed finger into Nate’s hole without warning. Nate hissed. Brad pressed relentlessly. When his finger was inside, clear to the last knuckle, Nate relaxed around him and moaned. With the hand on Nate’s back, he rubbed soothingly, praising and encouraging with his touch alone.

Sliding his finger out, Brad slicked up two this time and pushed them inside Nate. “You’re going to be all tied up, all lubed up; it’s going to be so easy to slide my dick into you.”

Nate moaned and pushed back into Brad’s hand. “Yes, sir.”

Brad coated three fingers and pressed up into Nate. He twisted his hand and felt Nate tense then relax. “Now I’m going to tie you up so your ass is wide open for me. You want me to be able to fuck you whenever I want, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate answered on a sigh. “If that’s what you want, sir.”

Brad draped himself over Nate’s back and pressed his face to the hair at the nape of his neck. He needed to stay strong for Nate. Brad was going to push Nate tonight and couldn’t show weakness. If Nate was going to conquer this fear, he needed Brad’s strength. Fuck if Brad was going to let Nate down.

With a kiss to the side of Nate’s neck, Brad sat up. He slapped Nate’s hip sharply. “On your back.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said, even as he began to turn over onto his back on the wood of the deck.

Brad ran a long length of blue cotton rope around Nate’s torso. Turning Nate slightly, he looped it around Nate’s throat and secured it tightly at his back. Just like last time, if Nate tried to lift his head from the water, he’d find his breathing restricted by the rope.

With a slight lift of his head, Nate tested the restraint. Brad watched him swallow hard when he realized how the ropes worked.

Brad took two shorter lengths of rope and looped one around Nate’s wrist and the other around his ankle. He knotted the two ropes together so that Nate’s wrist was tied to his ankle, knee bent. He watched Nate test the restraints, not to gain his freedom, but to determine his range of motion.

“You’re not planning on struggling, are you?” Brad asked darkly.

“No!” Nate said quickly, and then remembered himself. “No, sir. I wouldn’t sir.”

“You say that now,” Brad mused. He took a long length of rope and looped it around Nate’s ankle and knotted it securely. He did the same on the other leg. Tilting Nate onto his side slightly, Brad tied a third rope into the one already around Nate’s chest. Knotting the three ends together, Brad created a handle for himself to control Nate’s movements once he was in the water.

He glanced at Nate’s face, looking to see how he was taking everything that was happening. Brad saw anxiety tighten Nate’s features. He watched Nate’s breathing kick up in pace. Brad knew Nate had figured out what was going to happen.

Kneeling beside Nate, Brad took up the slack in the long ropes and positioned him at the edge of the hot tub, ready to roll him in. Nate didn’t move easily, his muscles were tensed with fear. Brad made sure he’d be able to keep Nate’s head above water when he had him in the tub.

He was about to slip Nate’s legs into the water when he felt him begin to panic.

“Brad, no,” Nate said suddenly, fear coloring his voice.

Brad braced one hand on the deck beside Nate’s head. With his other hand, he cradled the back of Nate’s skull and turned his face until he was forced to meet Brad’s eyes.

“Are you seriously saying no, Nate?” he demanded, watching Nate’s green eyes dart around sharply. “Are you stopping play completely? I know you’re scared. That’s the fucking point. But I _know_ you can face it. I _know_ you can do this.”

“Jesus, not like this,” Nate said, shaking his head violently. “The other time was …” he swallowed audibly, looking right into Brad’s eyes. “This is too much water.”

“You know what you have to do to stop this,” Brad replied. “Are you really going to say your safeword?”

Brad’s heart slammed against his chest as he watched Nate struggle with his answer. He willed Nate to dig deep and grab hold of the core of strength Brad knew was there. He was walking a tightrope now; needing to issue Nate a challenge he wouldn’t back down from, at the same time he pushed Nate deeper into submission.

“It’s okay to use your safeword,” Brad said carefully. “If this is a bad scene and you’re overwhelmed, we can stop and I won’t think less of you. But if you call a halt just because you’re afraid to face your fear? If you’re backing away from a challenge ‘cause it’s hard? That’ll disappoint me. Is that really what you want to do?”

Brad watched the emotions move across Nate’s face. The wait was excruciating.

“Are you coming in with me?” Nate asked.

Brad almost threw his plan out the window and promised Nate that he’d climb in with him and wrap himself around Nate, keeping them both afloat. He controlled himself in time. “Not at first, but I’ll have a hold of you the entire time.” He held the ropes up for Nate to see. “Do you trust me?”

This time, Nate didn’t hesitate. “Yes. Yes, sir.”

“Are we stopping?”

“No, sir.”

Brad lowered himself until he could kiss Nate. He pushed his tongue deep into Nate’s mouth, infusing the kiss with all his approval and affection. Nate licked back against him eagerly.

Pulling back reluctantly, Brad started to ease Nate’s lower body into the hot tub. He’d planned to roll him in and force him to find his own buoyancy and keep himself afloat but now, Brad kept a tight grip on the rope that would hold Nate’s head above water.

Nate was breathing heavily, lifting his chin high as Brad slid him into the warm water. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered, breathing heavily and making quietly anxious sounds.

“Find your balance,” Brad ordered forcefully, keeping the rope taut enough that Nate’s head wouldn’t go underwater. “Get your feet under you and balance yourself. Take control, Nate. Stop waiting for something bad to happen to you.”

As Brad suspected, that got Nate’s attention. A determined expression settled over his features and he ceased his struggles. A few seconds later, Nate was balanced with his toes on the bottom of the hot tub, straining upward so that his face was just above the water line.

“See there?” Brad asked with a smile. “When you stop thinking about your fear, suddenly fear is your bitch.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate whispered.

“I’m going to take away your balance now,” Brad said. “You get it back.”

“Yes, sir.”

Brad tugged on the ropes attached to Nate’s ankles. Nate inhaled and pitched forward into the water. Brad’s entire body tensed, his breathing growing rapid as he _willed_ Nate to find his balance and get his own face above water.

As he watched, Nate got his feet beneath him and found his balance. He brought his head above water with a loud gasp.

“See how easy that was?” Brad said, using the ropes to help Nate keep himself steady. He watched Nate struggle to keep his balance, breathing heavy through his reddened, parted lips. Brad felt a surge in his cock. “Let’s see how much faster you can do it this time. Ready?”

Nate gasped and Brad tugged the ropes, sending him under. He’d originally planned to do this several times, to make it more difficult each time and give Nate time limits. Brad realized he was too impatient for that tonight. He was going to step things up.

This time, when Nate surfaced, he spluttered loudly, gasped and coughed. His expression was triumphant, though, and Brad gasped at the sense of pride that washed over him.

Setting aside the ropes, Brad stripped out of his briefs. He grabbed his Ka-Bar and stepped down into the hot tub.

“Did I do something wrong? Sir?” Nate asked, voice rough from coughing.

Brad was amazed by Nate’s question. “Absolutely not. Just ready to move on.” He cut through the long ropes and tossed them out of the tub. He set the Ka-Bar on the deck within easy reach.

Coming to stand in front of Nate’s carefully balanced kneeling form, Brad wrapped his hands around Nate’s head. Pushing his hips forward, Brad dragged the head of his cock along Nate’s jaw and his mouth. He watched Nate watching him, green eyes intense beneath lashes made spiky by the water. Nate was breathing heavy through red, parted lips and it was hot against the tip of Brad’s dick.

Brad pressed forward and slid his erection into Nate’s mouth. He groaned at the feel of Nate sucking on him, swallowing him down in that wet heat. Nate moaned around him, sucking hard. Brad gripped Nate’s head harder, holding him steady. He began to pump his hips faster and harder.

Nate opened wider and Brad slid himself easily in and out. Brad’s hips displaced the water, sloshing it up over Nate’s face. He watched Nate blink water from his eyes. Nate gasped around Brad’s cock, moaning his exhale. Water splashed up and Nate spluttered and coughed, sending delightful vibrations zinging up through Brad’s system.

Except, he could tell Nate wasn’t in enough distress. Brad had overfilled the hot tub that day, knowing Nate was a tall man but it still wasn’t quite enough.

Brad gripped Nate’s head and stilled him. He carefully slid himself from between Nate’s lips and almost came at the sight of Nate swiping his tongue over them.

Gripping the rope around Nate’s chest, Brad eased backward until he could sit on the bench of the hot tub. He pulled Nate to rest between his open thighs. Nate found his balance on the balls of his feet.

“You know what to do,” Brad said firmly.

“Yes, sir,” Nate murmured, moving slowly, as if he was already underwater. Brad watched Nate look down into the water and swallow hard.

“What are you waiting for?” Brad demanded, trying to snap Nate into the place he needed to be for this.

Nate started slightly at the sound of Brad’s voice. “Nothing. Sorry, sir.” Taking a deep breath, Nate pressed his face down into the water. The rope around his neck would be pressing inward now, slowing Nate’s blood flow, on top of his held breath.

Brad carefully guided himself into Nate’s open mouth. He held Nate’s head beneath the water and fucked up into him, pushing toward his throat with each thrust. He felt Nate struggle at first before he relaxed and matched Brad’s rhythm.

He felt Nate push against his hands and try to lift his head. Brad resisted for a moment; waiting for Nate to struggle harder, waiting for Nate to mean it.

When Nate strained against Brad’s hands, he released him. Nate surfaced on a loud gasp, choking loudly and blowing water from his lips.

“Is that it?” Brad asked, challengingly. “Is that the longest you can hold your breath?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said between coughs.

“That’s bullshit, Nate. I _know_ you can do better.”

Nate’s chest heaved with each breath as he stared straight ahead at Brad’s chest. He wouldn’t meet Brad’s eyes. His answer was long in coming. “Yes, sir.”

“You better get to it.” He couldn’t show any weakness at all, right now.

Nate gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. Brad saw it only because he knew Nate so well. On a deep breath, Nate plunged himself under water, seeking Brad’s cock.

He didn’t bother to count. It didn’t matter how long Nate stayed under, working Brad’s erection with his mouth, he was going to battle to stay under until his lungs burst. Brad knew this.

Pushing himself deep into Nate’s throat, Brad fucked his mouth, trying to distract Nate from the fact he was underwater. He closed his eyes, losing himself, as he always did, in the sensation of Nate’s mouth around him. He was startled by Nate’s sudden and fierce struggles.

Brad helped Nate surface and held him steady as he caught his breath. Nate gasped loudly, coughing on the exhale. Brad pushed his hair from his eyes and tilted Nate’s face upward.

“That’s exactly what I was talking about,” he said, leaning down and kissing Nate. “I knew you could do it.” He had no idea if Nate had stayed under longer the second time, but neither did Nate.

Nate hummed against Brad’s lips, pulling back to gasp an inhalation. He coughed and spat water. Brad kissed him again.

Brad held Nate steady and turned to reach for the bottle of waterproof lube. He turned back to Nate and smiled. “You know what this is for, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth. Brad suspected it was to hide his pleasure at the idea of Brad fucking him.

Brad stood up from the bench and poured lube into the palm of one hand. He stroked himself, keeping his cock just out of the reach of Nate’s mouth. He spread the lube onto himself, watching Nate watch his hand move.

Brad eased back down onto the bench. He reached for Nate, hefting him part way out of the water and settling him in Brad’s lap. Reaching behind Nate, Brad gripped his ass cheeks and spread them, opening him up. Brad pressed his hips upward, his erection seeking Nate’s opening.

Nate hissed and tensed when Brad’s cock breached him.

“Relax, Nate,” Brad encouraged, pushing relentlessly into Nate’s body. “You’ve done this before, just remember to breathe.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said on a rushed sigh, his voice pitched higher than usual.

Brad pulled back and thrust upward again, getting deeper inside of Nate. Nate grunted and gritted his teeth. Brad watched his face closely. Nate’s features shifted with each of Brad’s thrusts. When his cock was buried all the way into Nate’s ass, Brad pulled his head down and kissed him.

Brad gripped Nate’s hips, lifted him slightly, and started to fuck him. Nate moaned, shifting in Brad’s lap, his restraints preventing him from doing much more than that. Brad wrapped his hands up over Nate’s shoulders, pulled him forward, and bit Nate’s chest

Brad fucked into Nate fast and hard. He was forcing filthy sounds out of Nate and he could swear it made his cock swell inside of Nate’s ass. Brad tugged Nate’s face down to his own, pressing their lips together. “I’m going to dunk you,” he said quietly against Nate’s mouth.

“Yes, sir,” Nate whispered in return.

“Do you understand? I’m going to dunk you while I fuck you.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tipping Nate backward, Brad let him float as he stood from the bench. He grasped the rope around Nate’s chest. Nate gasped and tightened around Brad’s cock. With a hand on the chest rope and another gripping Nate’s hip, Brad started to fuck him.

Brad felt Nate watching him closely, he heard him moaning with each thrust of Brad’s hips. It was hot and slick and felt fantastic.

“Ready?” Brad demanded, his own voice broken by the slam of their hips.

Nate took a deep breath and Brad plunged him into the water.

He thrust into Nate’s ass several times, not bothering to count, and then pulled him up roughly. Nate gasped loudly, mouth wide open as he sucked in several harsh breaths.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Nate replied

“Ready?”

Nate inhaled and Brad plunged him downward. He fucked him several times, slamming his cock deep into Nate’s body, before hauling him upward once again. When Nate had dragged in several deep breaths, Brad asked, “Okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said choked out.

Brad yanked Nate upward by the rope around his chest. He wrapped his arms around Nate’s body, pressing their chests together, keeping his cock deep inside of him. He kissed Nate, licking into his mouth messily.

Nate’s mouth was already open, hot and searching.

Brad pulled back and watched Nate’s face closely. “Ready?”

Nate nodded firmly. “Yes, sir.”

Brad let Nate fall backward, carried down into the water by his own weight. Nate inhaled deeply when the back of his head hit the surface of the water and Brad shoved at his chest, pushing him all the way under. Brad fucked into Nate, over and over, until he felt him tense and beginning to squirm. He tugged Nate roughly out of the water. Nate coughed, his ass clamping tightly around Brad’s cock.

“Okay?” Brad asked, waiting for Nate’s gasps and coughs to subside.

“Yes, sir,” Nate replied breathlessly.

Brad barely let Nate speak his reply before pushing him downward. Nate gasped sharply just before he sank beneath the surface of the water. He held Nate steady under the water as he fucked him. He snapped his hips fast and hard. He was going to fuck Nate as many times as he could before Nate began to struggle for air.

Nate tried to lift his head against the restraining rope around his throat. Brad pulled him upward, again pressing their chests together and holding Nate down onto his cock. Nate’s chest heaved and he blew water off his lips as he exhaled.

“I knew you could do this,” Brad said, kissing his way along Nate’s jaw. “You’re so fucking good at this now.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nate said between coughs.

“Kiss me,” Brad breathed against Nate’s cheek. He was ready when Nate turned into him, already seeking with his tongue. Pulling back, Brad ran his fingers down Nate’s cheek. “Ready?”

Nate inhaled and Brad pushed him under. Brad worked his hips fast, enjoying the slosh and splash of the water in the hot tub.

Nate struggled against him, trying to lift his head. Brad pulled him up and Nate breathed heavily, blowing water off his lips. He swallowed hard several times and Brad pressed a kiss to his throat as it worked.

Brad abruptly tipped Nate backward, forcing a gasp from him. Brad didn’t submerge him though, and Nate exhaled in frustration. Brad jerked on the rope and Nate gasped again. Still, Brad didn’t push him under. When he felt Nate start to relax, Brad said harshly, “Now.”

Nate inhaled quickly and Brad pushed him beneath the water. With a hand on Nate’s shoulder and another on his hip, Brad slammed his cock into Nate, forcing splashes of water over Nate’s body and waves of it up the sides of the hot tub.

Brad kept up his pace even as Nate settled into the rhythm. Even over the slosh and splash of water, Brad could hear Nate groaning beneath the water. Bubbles rose to the surface in time with Brad’s hips slamming against Nate’s ass.

He knew when Nate began to run out of air; his body tensed around Brad’s and his rhythm faltered. Brad grabbed the chest rope and hauled him out.

Nate coughed harshly, sucking in deep, desperate gasps of air in between. Brad pressed their bodies together. “It’s always fucking impressive, when you go that long,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Nate said between fits of coughing.

“If you can stay under until I come, I’ll let you have an orgasm.”

“Okay. Okay. Thank you, sir.”

“Ready?”

Nate inhaled and Brad plunged him into the water.

It felt good to fuck Nate. He was a hot and tight and responsive as he ever was. It was going to be easy for Brad to come, but he didn’t think he was quite going to get there before Nate ran out of air.

Nate’s struggles started slowly. Brad knew he was starting to run out of air but Nate was resisting. Brad kept up his pace, waiting for Nate to show real distress.

Nate thrashed in his bonds and Brad almost lost his grip. He hauled Nate out of the water and eased them both down onto the bench.

Nate gasped and coughed. Brad pulled him close and ran his hands over his face.

“Breathe, Nate,” Brad said, forcing Nate to make eye contact. “You did great. You stayed under longer than I thought you could. Breath slowly and relax.”

Nate stared hard into Brad’s eyes, his mouth open wide as he breathed heavily.

Brad kissed him. “You’re fine, Nate. I’ve got you. You’re doing just fine.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nate whispered between gasping breaths.

“I’m so proud of you, I’m giving you another chance. You ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

He eased Nate onto his back, pushing himself to his feet.

“Ready?”

Nate inhaled deeply and Brad pushed him beneath the water.

As good as it felt to be in Nate’s ass, what really had Brad turned on was Nate’s easy submission; his desire to please Brad to the point that he’d virtually forgotten to be afraid when the water closed over his head.

Nate’s greatest fear was to be trapped underwater and here he was, literally at Brad’s mercy for if and when he was able to surface and get air. That’s not what he was thinking about, Brad knew. Instead, Nate was focused on making Brad happy. Brad wanted to shout in triumph before he remembered, this wasn’t about him.

Still, he couldn’t help but be a little self-satisfied.

Brad’s orgasm rolled over him slowly but when it hit, it was intense. He came hard inside of Nate, feeling him just beginning to struggle. Brad’s body tensed, his muscles clenching as he emptied his come into Nate. His fists clenched around the rope he was using to keep hold of Nate and his knees went weak. Brad struggled to stay upright, he battled to keep hold of Nate. As much as he wanted to fall backward and ride this out, he still had Nate to look after.

When Brad could move again, he stumbled to the bench and pulled Nate upward out of the water. Brad’s hand shook as he smoothed Nate’s hair out of his eyes and off of his face. Nate inhaled deeply, coughing between each exhale. He held Nate close and shushed him as he coughed and breathed. Brad skimmed his hands over Nate’s wet hair and his water-slick arms and chest. Finally, he slowly eased himself from Nate’s body.

“That was just what I wanted,” he said against Nate’s parted mouth. “You did just what I asked. I want you to come now. Just relax, I’m going to lay you back and let you float.”

Nate’s voice was as tense as his body. “Yes, sir.”

Brad found the lube again and coated his hand. He eased Nate backward onto this back. Rising to his feet one more time, Brad wrapped his lubed hand around Nate’s cock.

Water sloshed up over Nate’s face when his hips thrust violently into Brad’s fist. He choked and gasped, his rhythm faltering but never stopping. Brad watched him closely, trying not to smile as Nate’s brow furrowed in frustration and he struggled to work out how he could move without drowning himself.

He watched Nate’s features smooth out when he obviously found his balance and a pleasing rhythm. Brad held Nate above water and stroked him relentlessly, shoving Nate toward his orgasm with the same force he’d used to get him to submit.

Nate came hard under Brad’s hand. His back arched and he gave a hoarse shout. Brad lifted him slightly so he could enjoy his orgasm without plunging himself underwater. Nate’s hips flexed in spasms and several long, thick jets of come slid down over Brad’s hand and into the water. Nate’s motions, his tremors, sloshed water over the two of them and washed the come away.

With one last, harsh groan, Nate relaxed into the water. Brad grabbed his Ka-Bar. He cut Nate’s bindings loose. His own legs felt weak again, so Brad settled once more on the bench and cradled Nate in his lap. He ran his hands lightly over Nate’s back and kissed his way along Nate’s throat.

“I gotta get you out of here and into bed,” Brad murmured against Nate’s moist and cooling skin. “Make sure you’re dry, warm and hydrated so you can sleep.”

“You’re sleeping with me, aren’t you?” Nate asked with a hesitance Brad didn’t think he’d ever heard before.

The question surprised him. “Unless you don’t want me to.” He was afraid of Nate’s answer and he wasn’t sure why.

“Do you still want to?” Nate countered with another question Brad recognized as an evasion.

He realized Nate needed reassurance more than he needed aftercare. Fuck, it probably all went together. “Don’t want to be anywhere else,” he said emphatically as he nuzzled Nate’s neck. “I’m impressed with you and what you’ve been able to overcome.”

Nate barked a scoffing laugh. “I have no idea what you mean. You have to tie me up to get my head underwater.”

“What happens underwater?” Brad asked, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smile.

Nate looked at him, his expression confused. Suddenly, his features smoothed. “Good things happen underwater.”

“That’s right,” Brad confirmed with a nod. “When I was getting ready to come, what were you thinking about?”

Nate’s eyes grew distant, as if he was remembering. “That I wanted to feel you come inside me. I wanted to find leverage, to increase the friction, to make you come faster so I could feel it.”

“Not because you wanted out of the water?” he asked, driving home his final point; showing Nate the victory he’d achieved in Brad’s eyes.

Nate paused, looking like he was considering. “No.”

Affection unfurled in Brad’s chest and coursed through him like a warm ocean wave. He kissed Nate. “You faced down your demon, Nate. I knew you could.”

“Thank you.” Nate’s expression was serene, his eyes filled with an emotion Brad sometimes feared he’d one day stop seeing.

“For what?” he asked, hoping Nate saw that the same emotion was in Brad’s eyes.

“For having faith in me when I didn’t have any in myself. And, for making sure I could always breathe when I needed to.” Nate leaned in close. Just before his lips pressed against Brad’s he whispered, “Without you, there’s just no air.”

[   
](http://s664.photobucket.com/albums/vv10/kahtyasofia/No%20Air/?action=view&current=theend.jpg)


End file.
